


Birds of Two Feathers

by voiddreams



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Wing Grooming, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiddreams/pseuds/voiddreams
Summary: Aziraphale accidentally walks in on Crowley grooming his wings.Anyone looking for heartfelt confessions, deep discussions, or even a hint of angst, look elsewhere. This is soft and not much else.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Birds of Two Feathers

Aziraphale stopped dead as he walked into Crowley's flat.

Crowley was perched on the top of his _terribly_ uncomfortable couch, facing away from Aziraphale. He was dressed much more casually than normal, in a black tank top and dark grey sweatpants.

And, spread out behind him, his wings were manifested.

Aziraphale approached carefully, lost for words as he took in the sight. They had only ever seen each others wings on a few occasions, mostly around the time of Eden when there was less reason to keep them concealed. Crowley's wings, all sleek black feathers trapping pinpoints of like like stars, shifted slightly as he hummed something quietly. and a feather, bent in the middle, drifted to the floor.

Oh. He was _grooming_. Aziraphale started to back away. Sure, they had become much closer since the Not-pocalypse, close enough that Aziraphale hadn't felt the need to call before he came over with sushi and some of those delightful places from a nearby bakery, but he was not about to test the limits of that.

the wing dropped and Crowley turned. Blast. He'd been caught.

"Ah, hi angel," Crowley said amicably, twisting and hopping down from the couch. His wings folded behind his back, and Aziraphale tried to ignore the way that the stars on them dimmed until they were barely visible. "Wasn't expecting you just yet. You brought food?"

"Well, yes, but if you're busy I can -" Aziraphale fumbled around for words.

"Nah, just doing some basic maintenance." He seemed to consider something, bringing his fingers up as if to miracle something, then apparently decided against it. "What'd you bring?"

Aziraphale followed him onto the couch, setting his bags onto the table as Crowley lounged against the other arm. "Oh, I was just in the mood for some sushi and decided to bring some in," he said, fidgeting slightly with his hands. This was _fine_. Crowley obviously wasn't bothered, so he shouldn't be either. Nevertheless, he kept stealing quick glances at Crowley's wings. They were already so neat, he honestly couldn't see why Crowley felt the need to continue grooming them...

"What kinds?" Crowley prodded, shaking Aziraphale out of his thoughts.

Aziraphale settled down slightly as they ate together, falling into their normal pattern of banter. He almost forgot about the abnormal start until they had finished off the last of the sweets and Crowley stretched his wings back out, throwing them and his arms over the arm of the couch and laying back.

"Well, s'pose I should finish these up before I do anything else," he said. "You want me to throw something on the telly so you aren't bored?"

"Ah. Um. Yes, that should be - just tickety-boo," Aziraphale stammered, looking over at the television as Crowley rolled his eyes and moved onto the back of the couch again. Something flickered onto the screen, some cooking show from the looks of it.

After a few moments, Aziraphale heard a yelp and had just enough time to turn and see Crowley fall off the couch. "Dear? Are you -"

"'M _fine_ ," he grumbled as he stood up, brushing himself off. "Just - hard to reach around back, and now -" He spread out the wing he was working on, looking at the back and groaning. "Ugh, and it's _worse_ now."

"Would you..." Aziraphale paused for a moment. "... would you like some help?"

Crowley raised one eyebrow. Aziraphale almost started to apologize until he saw the small grin. "Sure, angel. Just don't make too much of a mess," he said, in the tone Aziraphale recognized well as Crowley trying his hardest to still sound cool. Well, at least he wasn't the only one affected by this development.

He walked around and sat in front of Aziraphale, wing turning to half-rest in his lap. Aziraphale took a moment to collect himself and appreciate the warm weight he was under and rested his fingers lightly against the feathers.

The stars slowly started to brighten again as he worked, smoothing out the feathers misplaced by the rough fall. He started to make out constellations against the dark feathers, started to see hints of colorful galaxies in the background. Crowley, for his part, had nearly _melted_ against Aziraphale, pushing his wing further into his lap and leaning back as much as he could.

After Aziraphale had done everything he could for each wing, he reluctantly pushed the second one off of him. "Do they look alright?"

It took a moment for Crowley to move away, and another for him to bring each wing around to look it over. "Yeah. Yeah, they're great, angel."

"Oh, good." Aziraphale smiled at him as he stood, turning to face Aziraphale.

"Want me to do yours?"

"Um."

"C'mon, have to repay the favor. Besides, I'd bet you haven't done yours in at _least_ a century. Sure didn't look like it last time I saw them."

" _Excuse_ you," Aziraphale huffed, even though he knew the jab was harmless. "I keep them maintained as often as I need to."

"Mhmm." He beckoned for Aziraphale to move onto the floor. "At least let me look them over."

"Oh, fine." He dropped to the ground, sitting primly as Crowley sat behind him.

"Angel."

"Yes?"

"You have to actually take your wings out if you want me to groom them."

"Ah. Right." Aziraphale took a deep breath and let his wings slip out of the ethereal plain and into the flat.

Crowley took one and gently maneuvered it into place. "These are a _disaster_ ," he muttered. "Have you no pride?"

"Well, it is supposed to be a _sin_ ," Aziraphale said.

"It is not a _sin_ to keep your corporation in good shape!" Crowley protested. He ran his hand through the primaries, and Aziraphale just stopped himself from sighing. It really did feel _much_ better to have them closer to 'in place'. He did take _care_ of them, he always took out anything that would keep him from flying, but...

"There's not exactly _room_ in the bookshop," he said slowly.

If he could see behind him, he was fairly certain he'd see Crowley shaking his head. "Ridiculous," he muttered, before starting on the outer feathers.

And oh dear, he could see why Crowley had seemed to like it so much. There was something relaxing about it, and he ended up resting against Crowley's rather bony knees, half asleep, when Crowley nudged him.

"Angel, other wing."

"Wha - oh yes," he said, resolutely ignoring the quiet laugh as he shifted to put the other wing in Crowley's grasp.

Soon - far _too_ soon, he was sure - Crowley was done. "There, that's better, innit?" Crowley asked.

Azirphale looked them over. They really did, the normally askew feathers all in clean rows. "Ah. Yes, thank you, dear, they're -" He twisted to look Crowley in the eyes. "They're lovely, dear." He hesitated a moment. Crowley had a small, soft smile on his face, the kind he normally only had when he thought Aziraphale wasn't looking. "Thank you for the assistance, I may have to ask you to do that more often, if you are willing."

"Whatever you want, angel."

Aziraphale smiled and moved back onto the couch, careful not to mess up his wings. It seemed like a waste to put them away now, and it was such a rare thing that he didn't particularly want to just yet. "And you absolutely _must_ allow me to take care of yours in return, dearest."

"Ngk. Yeah. Think I could handle that."

After a moment, Crowley moved over, bringing one star-covered wings around Aziraphale's lower back. Aziraphale leaned against Crowley, wings fluttering slightly in happiness when Crowley wrapped an arm around him. Yes, he would have to ensure this would be a regular occurrence. Perhaps one time they could go somewhere where they could fly for once, too. Surrounded by warmth and his thoughts, he slowly drifted off, safe in his demon's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of Nen on the Ace Omens server  
> Feel free to point out typos and grammar issues, I went through on my own but I am bad at spotting the issues in stuff I just wrote.


End file.
